Abnormal
by kitty-purry
Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione wake up to a world that is very different, yet also similar to their own. How will they know who can be trusted and who cannot? HHr, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****Harry Potter does not belong to me. **Or perhaps I am JKR and am not satisfied with my huge amount of money and didn't like the epilogue either, and have decided to make amends on here. **Not.**

**Summary:**Everything was going according to plan. Five of the horcruxes had been destroyed, it was a mere matter of obtaining and destroying the sixth before going after Voldemort himself. They had been so close, so near to accomplishing their goal, only for everything they had known to be turned upside down.

A woman hurriedly read over the scratchily written incantation. There were books strewn all over the floor, but she didn't care for them. The fireplace flickered, casting shadows on the blank walls, but she was not disturbed by this. She was too focused on what she was doing. Now was hardly the time for her to start being scared of shadows, meagre tricks that her mind would attempt to play on her. She re-checked her facts according to the books that were closest to her - a mistake now could very well be her undoing. She surrounded herself in a magical circle that she created with brick red sand. She drew runes within the circle, now with her wand. She began to recite the incantation that she had been researching for months now. It would finally be done.

As the incantation progressed, her voice grew more powerful. It was taking a lot out of her, she could feel the raw magic blistering her lips, burning her tongue.

"Planto meus visum in a animadverto!" She cried out the last sentence almost in desperation, and a black fog seeped from her wand, engulfing her and everything around her.

Clouds passed quickly overhead. The sun rose and set again within the space of perhaps a minute. Then everything went still, and the world carried on as normal. Or at least what they considered to be normal.

XXXXXXXX

"Morning guys," said Hermione, leaning against the sink and warming her hands on a cup of coffee as her two best friends entered the kitchen.

"Honestly, Hermione, how can you be so chipper at this time of the morning? There are times when I question your humanity, you know," came Ron's reply.

"It's not that early. Besides, early bird catches er…Voldemort's last horcrux?"

"Well, that's not how the saying goes Harry, but yes, that was the general agenda for the day," replied Hermione.

The Order of the Phoenix's Headquarters were currently located at Grimmauld Place, previously Sirius' house before he had offered it to Dumbledore. It had many protection spells on it, including the Fidelus charm, so many of the Order had opted to reside there. There was Sirius himself, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry. The 'golden trio' had just completed their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, looking for and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes in between their heavy workload. Now they were spending nearly every minute of their free time searching for the final horcrux, or anything that could lead them to its whereabouts.

The sound of Sirius' footsteps coming down the stairwell caused all three to turn towards the door.

"Mor -" Sirius broke off, and stood there frozen momentarily.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" enquired Harry, worry etched on his features.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you, right here, right now," snarled Sirius, brandishing his wand.

"Hex me? Why on earth would you want to hex me for?"

"Sirius? Is there someone downstairs?" came the voice of a woman. It sounded familiar, yet the threesome could not place it.

"Yes! Come down! Bring Lucius! And get Rudolphus to alert the rest of the Order!" shouted Sirius in reply to the mystery woman.

"_Lucius? Rudolphus?" _whispered Ron to Harry.

Two men and a woman entered the room, wands drawn. The men were both tall and blond, whilst the woman had long black hair. The woman was smiling, as if to say that she knew something that the others didn't. She was holding her secret captive.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

"_Bellatrix,"_ breathed Hermione.

It was fair to say that she was very confused now, and by the looks of it, so were Ron and Harry. There were three death eaters in the room, yet they hadn't tried to harm them. Hermione decided to concentrate on Sirius' presence, as he was the only person providing any sort of comfort at the minute, despite his apparent amnesia.

"Any minute now, aurors will be here to arrest you three. How did you get in here? " said Sirius contemptuously, looking from Harry, to Ron to Hermione, keeping his wand trained on them.

"Um, Sirius, it's me, Harry. As in your godson. And my two best friends, Ron and Hermione, remember?"

"I see. Thing is, I don't have a godson. And you lot also look uncannily like three well known death eaters".

**I know it's short, but it's the first chapter of many! Can you guess who the woman at the start of the story was? I think you probably can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. **Draco did ask to become mine, but I told him he had to clear it with JKR first.

**Previously…**

"I see. Thing is, I don't have a godson. And you lot also look uncannily like three well known death eaters".

**Chapter 2.**

"Death Eaters?!" spluttered Ron. "How on earth can we be death eaters?"

"Look, just drop the amnesia act, ok? Just be thankful the aurors will be taking you alive in a few minutes." Sirius' wand was starting to shake, but if it was out of anger, or his arm was getting tired, none of them could tell.

"What is taking them bloody aurors so long?" This question was directed at Bellatrix.

"No idea. But can't we just…do the job ourselves?" Bellatrix replied, running her fingers along her wand. "Just a simple -"

"No!" Sirius cut across her. "Then we'd be lowering ourselves to their level, and that would make us as bad as them".

As Sirius was talking to Bella, Harry took his chance and apparated the three out of Grimmauld Place. He saw a stunner flying from Lucius' wand as he closed his eyes, but a split second later he felt the familiar squeezing sensation as they missed the hexes thrown at them.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thanks, mate. It was getting proper hairy in there with Bellatrix and Lucius," said Ron. It was the first thing anyone said since they had apparated from Grimmauld Place. Harry supposed that Ron and Hermione were in shock, just like him.

"Yes, it was a good idea…but I still think we could've talked to Sirius a bit longer before apparating away. We could have made him see that we were telling the truth, or at least found out why Bellatrix was at Grimmauld Place."

"Hermione, need I remind you that we were seconds from being arrested for reasons unknown to us, the minute that the aurors arrived? And that clearly this isn't the same world that we went to sleep in, because we are now apparently Death Eaters, and therefore Sirius wouldn't give us the time of day!"

"Yes, but by running away we look guilty. If we had stayed behind, then we could've shown the Order that we were telling the truth by legilimency, or veritaserum!"

The argument was getting heated.

"You know that when the ministry has enough evidence, the suspect is rarely given a chance to prove his or her innocence! Look at what they did to Sirius! He didn't get given veritaserum or have legilimency performed on him!"

"Well, we could have gone to Dumbledore! He always listens to the innocent!"

"Look guys, will you just please stop arguing? And for all you know, there might not even be a Dumbledore in this world!"

This last statement had come from Ron. He was used to diffusing arguments between Harry and Hermione, which had been increasing in frequency as of late. But his last sentence shocked three of them to the core; what if this world had no Dumbledore? Or if the Dumbledore here was on Voldemort's side? They'd all had him at the back of their minds, someone who could surely help them if they needed it. He had been their back-up plan, even if none of them had realised it until now.

XXXXXXXX

"I'm telling you, we had Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter standing in our kitchen!" exclaimed Sirius. He couldn't believe the dunderheads that the ministry were employing nowadays. Where was Kingsley? He liked Kingsley.

"Of course," replied the moron named Matthews. Or possibly Brown. Sirius didn't care, he didn't like Brown's attitude one bit.

"Aren't you going to make notes?"

Brown sighed and withdrew a notepad from his pocket.

"Right, and you say they were in your kitchen already when you came down?"

"Yes, yes, I've already told you that bit!"

"And what were they doing in your kitchen?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I assume that they were in your kitchen for some sort of purpose. Do you have any idea what they might have been doing?"

"Er, well, Granger was talking to the two men, and she had er - ". Sirius broke off.

"Yes?" enquired Brown.

"She had made herself some coffee." Sirius' voice had decreased in volume as he made this particular declaration.

"Right. She had made herself some coffee. In your home. Which as far as you know, she has never been in before."

"Yes, yes, but isn't this all rather irrelevant?" Sirius' patience was wearing thin.

"It's down to me if it's relevant or not. Please continue."

"Then I entered the kitchen, and I was like, 'What the hell are you doing in my kitchen', drew my wand, because they're obviously dangerous criminals, and they just pretended that they didn't know what was going on! As if I was going to fall for their little amnesia ploy!

"They pretended that they didn't know that they are wanted criminals?" Brown's interest was growing.

" Precisely! Then I called down the others -"

"Others?"

"Bella, Rudolph, Lucius. I got Rudolphus to alert you guys and he also took down the wards to let you guys in. Lucius and Bella stayed in the kitchen with me, but then the black trio managed to apparate away!"

"Did you not have them in your sight? Could you not have performed a simple stunning spell?"

"Well, yes, except, Bella asked me -" Sirius broke off once again. He was remembering how Bella had asked if they could just finish off the Black Trio themselves, and _he'd_ had to remind _her_ that it would be stooping to their level. He remembered before, it was Bella who had always chastised him for saying things like that, and now she was requesting to do it herself? She had looked almost disappointed when he'd said no, her lips drawing into a pout, arms crossed, as a child would behave when they are denied their favourite toy. That was definitely odd. And the Black Trio had been acting oddly too. Their act, if it had been an act, was very convincing. But totally unnecessary. Who wouldn't know the Black Trio on sight?

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed last time! Keep guessing though!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not belong to me. But how I wish he did.

Previously…

Who wouldn't know the Black Trio on sight?

Chapter 3.

Hermione drew in a deep breath to calm herself.

"Okay, we need to figure out what's going on here. We need to get to a library so that we can at least get an idea of what's been happening these past few months, determine who the good guys are and aren't, and it could give us an inkling of who could help us get back home. I mean, how to get things back to normal. I mean…oh, I don't know!"

Harry had been watching Hermione throughout. He saw her eyes light up as she followed her train of thought, the possibility of unraveling the present mystery. He saw her cheeks become flustered as she realised that this was something that even she didn't know, and was surprised to find himself struggling to resist the urge to kiss her pink lips.

"Hermione's right," replied Ron, "but how are we meant to go anywhere without being killed on sight? I don't possess any handy dandy polyjuice potion currently."

"My invisibility cloak? But it won't fit all of us, and people will notice books moving off the shelves by themselves."

"Simple. Glamour charms," smiled Hermione.

"As in the ones my little sister uses to make her hair shiny and tameable?"

"The very same. Although they won't be able to give us complete disguises, hopefully if we use a large combination of small differences, we can alter our appearances enough so that we won't be recognised instantly. At most, we will probably seem familiar, but they won't be able to place us."

"Not to be a party pooper, but I don't think that we can exactly go to Hogwarts even with glamour charms."

"Honestly, Ronald, you ought to spend more time reading and less playing quidditch. There is a perfectly good library in Diagon Alley."

The threesome set about their simple appearance alterations and after three-quarters of an hour, mostly due to Ron being unsatisfied about the length and shape of his nose, they were finished. It was exactly as Hermione had said, they looked familiar. Harry's hair was now curly, his scar no longer apparent. His glasses were reminiscent of Dumbledore's half moon spectacles. His eyebrows were thicker, his jaw wider and ears larger. His emerald eyes had stayed. Ron now had a dark auburn beard, his freckles diminished so much that a first glance, one would not be sure if he had them at all. His nose was smaller and straight and his lips fuller. Finally, Hermione had long flowing dark brown hair, as sleek and shiny as she'd had it for the Yule Ball in their fourth year. Her nose was broader and cheekbones lower. Although Harry knew it was necessary for them to be able to go anywhere, he wished that Hermione could have stayed the way he knew and liked. Strictly in a friend-kind-of-way.

As they approached the library, Ron started to have doubts about the reliability of his new persona. "Are you sure this is going to work, Hermione?" he asked

"Shush!" hissed Hermione. "And I told you not to call me that! Just act natural!" she added in a furious whisper before striding confidently ahead into the library. Harry lingered behind the other two, pausing before entering the grey building.

Harry wandered through the history section of the library. How far back should he even begin to look? Usually, he would have asked for help from the librarian, but this was not the most usual of enquiries. He came across Hermione, kneeling on the floor surrounded by newspapers, some of them yellowing due to age. There were boxes upon boxes of the _Daily Prophet_, categorised by date. He stooped down to the pile and began scanning through them to help Hermione. The first one he picked up had a large picture of Dumbledore on the front page, entitled "Dumbledore: brilliant or barmy?"

"At least we know Dumbledore is alive," said Harry.

"Huh? Oh yes, I saw that one too" she replied nonchanlantly.

"Look at this Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, brandishing a newspaper in his face, suprising Harry with her sudden change in enthusiasm. Harry looked down at the article, not quite used to reading with half moon glasses.

"There's a Rita Skeeter in this world too?"

"No, Harry, look at the article itself!

Harry glanced at the title. Emblazoned across the front page read '_Golden Trio Discover Chamber of Secrets'. _Yet below the title was not a picture of Hermione, Ron and himself, but one of Rudolphus, Bellatrix and Lucius.

"And look at this one!" said Hermione, brandishing another newspaper in his face. This one read '_Philosopher's Stone Destroyed'. _Almost everything that they had been credited with in their world had been credited to Rudolphus, Bellatrix and Lucius in this one. Hermione looked up.

"Harry, every event that has not involved one of us has still occurred. We've been replaced. And what's more, we've been replaced by the three most powerful Death Eaters around, and everyone thinks that they are the golden trio."

Harry stood in stunned silence at this revelation. Finally, he spoke.

"Where's Ron? He ought to know about this."

"He's looking in the public records. You know, birth registrations, wedding announcements, that sort of thing."

The two of them left the pile of yellowing newspapers in search of Ron, to find him poring over thick texts, ones much larger than he had ever had the courage to attempt during his studies at Hogwarts. His eyes scanned the pages, following his finger rapidly. He heard them approaching, and looked up, his face paler than normal.

"Ron, we've" - started Harry, but he was cut off by Ron.

"Look, guys, I don't know how to tell you this, but there is no record of us ever being born. It's like we've just sprung up out of thin air. There is no mention of a Hermione Granger, a Harry Potter or a Ronald Weasley."

"But surely someone should have realised that there is no proof of our birth!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Who knows what's going on in this world? At first, I thought that maybe it was just an administration error. The only thing is, there's also no mention of my family in these records, or of the Potters. Er, Hermione, your parents wouldn't be mentioned because they're muggles..." Ron trailed off, wary of Hermione's reaction, but she dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Don't worry, Ronald, I know it only records the birth of witches and wizards, but we have more pressing issues to deal with. This is simply confusing me even more, surely a family as large as the Weasleys couldn't have been missed?"

"That's what I thought too, so I looked at the connecting family trees of the oldest, pureblood families. However, instead of the Weasleys, there's a family called the Arrets."

"Arrets, Arrets..." muttered Harry. Why did that name sound so familiar? He had only been here a day. Suddenly, remembrance occurred.

"ARRETS!" he exclaimed and ran back to the pile of newspapers, throwing them about haphazardly as he searched for the one he was after.

"Gotcha!" he said triumphantly, grasping a newspaper.

"I saw the name when I was looking through the newspapers, but I didn't really pay the article much attention. Look, Ron!"

Ron took the paper, and looked at the article he was gesturing at. It was a small inset on the front page, with the caption reading _"Ministry of Magic Employee Scoops Grand Prize" _and went on to describe how the Arrets had won a family trip to Egypt. Below was a picture of the Weasley family waving happily. Minus Ron.

"Well, lets go to them! Seeing as we don't know how Dumbledore will react - I saw his name in the records by the way - we can prove that I'm still family! I still have the trademark Weasley red hair, freckles and blue eyes! There's no way that they can doubt our relation after taking one look at me!" He said this all in a rush, and looked at the others expectantly, faltering when he saw the hesitation in their expressions.

"I'm not sure Ron...there's still a lot that we don't know about this place," Hermione protested weakly.

"No, I'm sure that there's no way that my family won't recognise me! At worst, they've probably just had some sort of memory spell placed on them, but they'll put the pieces together as soon as they see me!"

Harry was torn. Hermione was probably right, as she usually was. However, the other alternative seemed to be searching for Dumbledore, but who knew what kind of stance he took? He thought that Ron's enthusiasm was probably due to his strong family connections, but also due to the idea of a sumptuous meal served by his mother. They hadn't eaten since yesterday evening, and Ron tended to get grumpy when going without food. Optimism overwon caution, the hope that this would all be over soon and they could sort it out over good food.

"Let's go to the Arrets," he decided.

**Yup, I'm finally posting another chapter! Sorry its been so long! I didn't have time at all at uni, and then i had writer's block whenever I sat down at the computer ******

**Sorry for the delay once again, but it was the reviews that made me write again! They really make a difference!**


End file.
